Defensive Sarcasm
by BlueRobyn01
Summary: It was strange, after Scott got bit and some of the things that's happened so far, Stiles isn't finding it all very cool or exciting like he once thought. Instead he just finds his best friend sort of...drifting away from him. But there are other things that he should worry about right now. [Slow Building Scott/Stiles, other pairings and a couple of OCs.]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Wolf.

If you are uncomfortable with boy/boy or if you haven't seen the Teen Wolf series and don't want anything spoiled, you just have to hit the backspace button. This story will be AU, some things from the series may happen but differently or may not happen at all. Any spelling or grammar errors are my fault since I might not have caught them all.

This chapter takes place a couple of days after S1 E5, just going into E6.

* * *

**Chapter 1**  
What Ifs

The music wasn't distracting him like he'd hoped it would, but he didn't move his hand over to hit the pause button on his laptop. He just let it keep playing, it wasn't like he was suddenly going to end up in Candy Land or wake up with a hangover in the morning for listening to a Katy Perry song. Though a drink didn't sound half bad to him right now and some of her songs were alright. Instead he just tapped his pen against the side of his keyboard to the beat of the music.

Stiles wasn't really focusing on the half finished essay typed out on his screen. No, his mind was far away from school work. Instead it was focusing on the things, everything really, that has been happening for the past few weeks since Scott became a werewolf...

..and he, Stiles, would watch his best friend ditch him in one way or another.

Now don't get him wrong, he'll stick with Scott through thick and thin. Always, there's no one way he would ever abandon him, well, unless there was something bad happening to his dad, but even then he wouldn't completely abandon his best friend.

He's sure that Scott would do the same for him. Positive.

Then why did he feel like he was lying to himself...just a little? He really needed to stop thinking about this.

Brown eyes came back into focus and were drawn down to the words of his essay, for like a split second really, before they drifted to the time in the corner of the screen.

"No..." Stiles groaned mournfully, dragging his hand down side of his face with a look of comical misery. "No, no, no, time you can't be serious? It was eleven when I last looked! Not-Not _that!_"

By 'that' the teen meant the clock telling him that it was 2:51 in the morning. It was preposterous! It was insane, it was so undeniably the time and he still needed to finish this essay. Stiles' forehead connected with the smooth surface of his desk with a loud '_thud_' and he let out a pitiful groan which turned into a slightly high pitched whine. It wasn't one of his greatest moments.

"Stiles?" He hears his father and quickly whips around to face the door, nearly knocking himself out of his chair.

"Dad! Dad, hi, dad, why are you awake? You should be sleeping...like right now," Stiles said quickly, stumbling over his words a little as he pushed himself up to stand and went over to where his dad stood by the door. Worry could be seen in his wide brown eyes as he looked up at his dad, still worried from when he'd gotten hurt at the school parking lot.

"And so should you," His father said pointing at his son and glanced over his shoulder for a moment towards the desk. "Instead I see that you're looking half dead on your desk while sounding like a sad puppy. Now why is that?"

Stiles fidgeted a little under his dad's stern gaze as the man cocked his head to the side a little bit while waiting for the teen to answer. He started to try to answer why he was looking like a zombie on his desk but nothing witty would come from his never ending supply of sarcastic comebacks. Amazing. Not really.

"Apparently time decided to kick me in the balls 'cause now I don't have time to finish my essay unless I stay up most of the night and my English teacher might throw a little hissy fit," He answered finally and it sounded like a terrible excuse to him really. "Which will create a crater on this planet."

Mr. Stilinski stared at him for a moment before raising a brow at his son and shook his head a little bit, chuckling softly. "No, no, we both know that that essay you're whining about isn't due for another _two_ days."

The teen sighed, caught in the lie. It was a terrible one anyways, it probably made other lies want to curl up and die from shame from how bad it was. '_Focus_,' He thought and pulled his slightly distracted mind away from the distracting thoughts to focus on his dad. Just his dad, who was okay and not in a cast or anything. Just some bruising, he could deal with a little bruising but not anything worse. So he couldn't handle his dad being hurt, period.

"Son..." His dad sighed out, as though he knew exactly what had Stiles awake right now. "I'm fine. See? I'm okay?"

"But dad, what if-"

"Don't think about the 'what ifs', Stiles," He quickly stopped that sentence from being formed before Stiles made himself worry even more. "Look at me."

And Stiles did.

His dad's hands clasp his shoulders, giving them a soft squeeze that comforted Stiles immensely. Brown eyes watched his father's wise blue eyes before he pressed his lips in a thin line and looked down.

"Stiles...I'm still here."

"I know, dad."

"Don't think about those 'what ifs' cause they just bring a hell of a headache, okay?"

Stiles nodded, feeling a little dumb, but he knew his dad was right.

"Okay," He finally answered with a nod or two. He fought the urge to worry his lip or bite his nails.

"Good," A pat on his shoulders. "Now I want you to go to bed and sleep. You're not missing school in the morning."

"But daaaaad!" Stiles whined childishly and he lightly stomped his feet to give the image of a small kid throwing a tantrum.

"No, I don't care what excuse you come up with, you're going to school in the morning!" His dad said as he turned and walked back towards his room, waving a hand back at him. "Good night, Stiles."

There was a tone of finality in that and the teen gave up, sighing in defeat as his shoulders slumped before he answered. "G'night, Dad."

He waited for a few seconds until he heard the sound of his dad's door close and Stiles closed his own door before going back to his desk. He folded his arms in front of his laptop and let his cheek rest against his arm before letting out a deep sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to stop thinking about those 'what ifs' right now. His dad got hurt, even though it happened a couple of days ago, it was still fresh in his mind.

His pocket then started to vibrate suddenly, Stiles jolted and banged his knee against his desk in surprise. It wasn't like he was actually expecting someone to text him at three in the morning. But he didn't even have to look at his phone to know who had just sent that text and he wasn't answering him. He wasn't done being mad at Scott for letting his dad get hurt, even though the rational part of his brain told him that Scott couldn't protect everyone.

What if that car had been going faster? What if it had done more than just a few bruises? What if-

Stiles managed to stop that last one from completing itself. He didn't want to think of that outcome. Not now and not ever if he could help it. '_Alright, moving on_,' He thought to himself as he lowered the volume on his laptop so that the song playing wouldn't be heard in the hallway. Now he looked at his unfinished essay for a moment before he made a face towards it since he couldn't finish it tonight. Blaming the universe for that seemed about right, definitely.

His phone buzzed in his pocket again and he quickly pulled it out. He was honestly wondering what the hell Scott was doing awake at this time but he wasn't going to ask, he wasn't that eager to know. '_Probably was with Allison_,' Stiles' mind supplied before he lightly smacked his forehead repeatedly with the side of his fist. This just wasn't his night, nope, not at all.

"Y'know what? I'm just gonna go to bed, and dream awesome dreams, and then want to murder myself in the morning when I have to go to school, but sleep sounds great right now," The teen said to himself with a nod before he got around and turned his laptop off after saving his work.

A sigh of relief left Stiles the moment he laid down on the bed before reaching over to his lamp and turned it off, letting his room get dark. His eyes fell on his phone, which was on the nightstand being illuminated by the moonlight coming in through his window, but he moved so that he was facing away from it. He wasn't going to look at the twenty plus messages that Scott had sent him for the past day or so. No, no, no. He wasn't going to give in to those puppy eyes that could probably get Stiles to do whatever his best friend wanted. Dammit, why was he such a doormat for him?

Burying himself under the covers he pressed the side of his face into his pillow as he closed his eyes and ignored the existence of his phone. He wasn't going to let his curiosity win this time.

_Bzzzzt. Bzzzzt._

Well damn.

Nearly rolling himself off the bed, Stiles quickly rolled back over so that he could reach for his phone and unlocked the screen. Brown eyes squinted at the brightness before he checked his inbox and scrolled through all the messages that were labeled 'SCOTT'.

[10:48 pm]: How's your dad doing? Is he okay?

[10:51 pm]: Stiles?

[10:52 pm]: You're mad at me aren't you?

[10:54 pm]: I'm sorry that I couldn't stop your dad from getting hurt.

[10:54 pm]: But I couldn't let Allison get-

'_Delete..._'

[9:02 am]: Please talk to me

[9:02 am]: Come on Stiles!

[9:03 am]: Don't be mad at me anymore

Stiles could remember feeling Scott's gaze on him yesterday during class while he was receiving those texts. He hadn't looked at them until now, but if he had looked at them yesterday he would have given in and accepted his friend's apology. But he didn't want to give in just yet.

[12:23 pm]: Where are you?

[12:23 pm]: I don't see you anywhere in the cafeteria.

[12: 24 pm]: Are you okay?

He skimmed through the rest of the texts, it was a pretty large number of missed texts from Scott and the number surprised him. There was one or two mentioning Derek but that was about it. Something about Hale being a crazy stalker, but then again that guy _is_ a crazy stalker. A crazy stalker who could rip his throat out...with his teeth. He stopped when he reached the three more recent messages.

[3:00 am]: Stiles, I'm sorry

[3:04 am]: Please talk to me, it's unnatural.

Pfft. Alright, he would give Scott that one. It was unnatural for them to not be talking, even some of their classmates had noticed that they weren't talking. _Danny_ had asked him if he and Scott were okay before giving him this look of 'don't lie' when Stiles had indeed lied and said they were okay.

[3:10 am]: I miss my best friend

That's not _fair_.

He's not allowed to do that.

Without a second thought, Stiles slapped his phone back on the nightstand and turned away from it again. He wasn't going to respond to that. Instead, by some miracle, he managed to fall asleep within a couple of minutes.

* * *

"I guess...I'll have to try again in school," Scott said softly to his dark room and let himself fall back on his bed.

He hated this, hated having Stiles mad at him, hated not being able to talk to his best friend and he hated the whole mess he was in. For example that mess with Derek a few hours earlier when he'd been grocery shopping for his mom. Seriously, who scares the hell out of people in parking buildings other than serial killers? Though Scott knew that he had failed, horribly, at the whole 'stay away from Allison' thing. During school he had a better chance at avoiding her.

Also this would give him a better chance to try talking to Stiles and fix the situation between them.

Moving up on the bed more, the teen crawled his way under the covers so he could go to sleep. He's been fighting it for the past two hours since he's been trying to coax a response from his best friend but that wasn't happening right now. He could still remember the worried- no, the frightened look on Stiles' face while he stood by his dad. After that he'd only managed to get a few words out of the other teen before he left to go home with the Sheriff to make sure he was okay.

How could he mess up like that? He knew Allison was fine the moment he'd pushed her out of the way and instead of going to see if it was the Alpha attacking he had doted over her. _Doted._ He didn't want to admit it, especially out loud, but it seems as though Derek really was right about Allison. If it had been the Alpha attacking them then more people would have gotten hurt or killed because he was busy making sure she was okay.

He didn't even want to think of the 'what ifs' that his mind had come up with Monday night after it had all happened.

Taking a deep breath, Scott shoved his phone under his pillow before he tried to go to sleep.


End file.
